DE 44 39 284 C3 describes an apparatus for the continuous ultrasonic treatment of a material band by means of an ultrasonic oscillator and an oppositely situated responder. The produced material band can be composed of a varied multiplicity of layers, laid one on the other, which, as individual layers can be fed into a gap. In accord with the ultrasonic intensity in the gap, the band of layers can be bonded together or cut. Relative to the width of the band, the work-zone of bonding is narrow.
In another instance, DE 100 27 735 C1 discloses such an ultrasonic material band-processing apparatus, wherein an already loosely stratified, multilayer material band is introduced into a gap between an ultrasonic oscillator unit and an oppositely situated responder. The binding between the strata is carried out in an area of welding which is narrow as compared to the width of the band. By conducting the individually layered band through the gap, the loose, stratified layers are welded together, since each layer of the multiple strata is weldable and flexible. For this operation, thermoplastic layers are necessary, to meltingly react to the heat generated in the ultrasonic gap field and form a bond between the individual layers.